It is necessary to document and record an association of a medical device with a patient to which the device is attached to support medical device connectivity. A hospital is a dynamic environment in which devices need to be moved quickly and often with little notice. The association of a patient with devices is necessary to ensure data from the device is linked to the correct patient record. One known system employed for medical device association uses bar-coding. Typically the patient has a barcode and the device also has a barcode. A nurse (or person who sets up the device for the patient) scans the barcode on both the device and patient. This correlation is recorded in a table which maps the device to the patient. Bar-coding systems require barcode readers and manual scanning of each barcode involving a burden and risk of errors. Other known systems attempt to use device and patient proximity to determine association. However, RTLS (real time location systems) are typically not sufficiently accurate to be able to identify that a device is associated to one of two patients in the same room, for example. Other known systems involve requesting a user to key in serial numbers of each device coupled to a patient but manual key entry of a long serial number is a cumbersome, slow and error prone task. Known systems employ video cameras in patient rooms to view the patients remotely, for example, but fail to automatically associate a patient with devices. Nurses spend a high percentage of their time learning new workflows and performing tasks to associate devices to patients. These tasks are secondary and seen as a nuisance compared to their primary goal of caring for the patient. Furthermore, often the task of association is cumbersome and specific to the device and place (hospital) in which the nurse is working. A system according to invention principles addresses this deficiency and related problems.